


Now or Never

by obssesedwithmt



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Burglary, CEO, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Family, Fashion Week, FicfestAFYF, Heir, Murder, Pet Café, Spies & Secret Agents, actress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obssesedwithmt/pseuds/obssesedwithmt
Summary: CLC son el grupo de espías más importante de Corea del Sur, desafortunadamente llevaban años inactivas por decisión de ellas mismas. ¿Se volverán a juntar cuando vean que son las únicas que pueden detener a la futura amenaza de todo el planeta?
Relationships: Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Oh Seunghee, Jang Yeeun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 3





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot forma parte del #FicfestAFYF en la categoría Cómplices.

Las siete espías más importantes de toda Corea del Sur se habían distanciado, debido a ciertos acontecimientos sucedidos en su última misión que derivaron a que ya no se volviera a escuchar el pseudónimo tan conocido en el país.  
Las siete jóvenes hacía años que no se habían visto, o hablado, pero aún así decidieron mantener un acuerdo, si en algún momento alguna de ellas requería ayuda, las otras seis debían estar ahí para ella.

Por eso, cuando su smartwatch se iluminó con una luz rosa vívida, Seunghee sabía que tenía que regresar a Seúl y dejar momentáneamente la vida que había formado en Gwangju. Se prometió que no volvería, pero su amistad y compromiso con las chicas eran más importantes que quedarse en vez de ir a la ciudad que le ha causado tantos estragos.

A unas horas en avión se encontraba Sorn, meditando junto a su padre, ambos acababan de terminar de entrenar, pues la muchacha necesitaba mantener sus conocimientos en artes marciales, y, ¿Quién mejor que quien le enseñó para hacerlo? Por el rabillo del ojo divisó la señal que le había llegado, era hora de volver a Corea.

Eunbin se encontraba en la sala de espera, releyendo una y otra vez el manuscrito que le habían facilitado sobre el papel al que optaba. No fue capaz de ver la señal hasta que estuvo fuera de su audición, pues los aparatos electrónicos estaban completamente prohibidos en la sala. Salió con una sonrisa, pues lo hizo bien y parecía que a los directores les había gustado, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al ver la luz rosa vívida parpadear en lo más profundo de su bolso. El momento había llegado.

Tingyan salía del transporte que le habían proporcionado mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol, era de noche, pero eso no ayudaba a que los flashes de los fotógrafos le molestaran. Había vuelto a casa, a su querida Hong Kong tras lo sucedido en Corea del Sur y, le gustaba la vida que tenía, no podía pedir nada más, salvo volver a ver a sus seis compañeras. Tras pasar el pasillo de fotógrafos y periodistas pudo relajarse, siguiendo las indicaciones de alguien de parte del staff, entró al recinto y se sentó en el asiento reservado en primera fila, lista para presenciar el desfile del primer día de la Hong Kong Fashion Week como representante de Industrias Chong. Al presenciar la luz rosa vívida sonrió. Ya sabía cuál sería su siguiente vuelo.

Yujin se encontraba trabajando en la cafetería de su madre, quería algo relajado tras las grandes emociones que había tenido por varios años, no como decidieron hacer algunas de sus compañeras. No era exactamente lo que quería, pero tras no haber tenido otro trabajo que colocar en su currículum no tenía otra alternativa. Afortunadamente su madre accedió y le permitió hacer un par de cambios en la cafetería, como por ejemplo en el que los clientes puedan traer a sus mascotas para que jueguen. Justo cuando estaba terminando su descanso oyó una especie de alarma proveniente de su bolso, en las taquillas de la trastienda. Lo abrió y junto a su móvil se hallaba una luz rosa vívida. Hora de dejar la cafetería.

\- Señorita, al otro lado de la puerta hay una mujer llamada Jang Seungyeon pidiendo hablar con usted, ¿Le dejo pasar? – La joven giró su silla, quedándose enfrente de su secretaria, mientras jugueteaba con la luz rosa vívida de su smartwatch.

\- Muy a mi pesar, puesto que ya sé porqué ha venido, voy a tener que pedirte que dejes que pase y, que todo el personal se marche, que sólo se queden los de seguridad. - La secretaria asintió y dejó que la mujer pasara.

La única que había querido seguir trabajando como espía de las siete se encontraba ante ella en ese instante. La única que era capaz de convencerla de volver. Suspiró y le indicó a la mayor que podía sentarse en uno de los sillones que tenía frente a su escritorio. Esta no hizo caso y golpeó con fuerza la mesa al apoyar sus manos en ella y mirarla fijamente. La cosa empezaba bien.

\- No vengo a jugar. Vas a venir sí o sí. - La menor se acercó y juntó sus manos con las de Seungyeon.

\- ¿Y si te digo que no puedo? Necesito quedarme en la empresa y, además, ya no me atrae tanto ser una espía.

\- ¿No te atrae tanto o alguien te lo impide? Son dos cosas distintas. - La menor miró hacia el lado intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo, estaba claro que era por la segunda opción.

\- No desvíes el tema Seungyeon. Mi vida amorosa no tiene nada que ver.

\- Si eso no fuera así, me hubieses dicho que sí desde el principio. - Ambas se callaron por unos segundos, la menor se volvió a girar, esta vez para mirar por el gran ventanal que daba a la cerrada noche de Seúl. - Estamos hablando de salvar miles de vidas si lo hacemos a tiempo, pero hay que actuar ya.

\- Me lo pensaré.

\- Más te vale venir Yeeun, con esta sería la última vez que te pido que vengas. - Y con eso Seungyeon se marchó, dejando a la menor barajando seriamente las opciones y las consecuencias que estas podrían traer.

La puerta se abrió y entraron ambas extranjeras por ella, haciendo así que en la sala hubiera un total de seis personas en ella. Se saludaron tras tres años desde su último contacto. Era cierto que, aquellas que habían optado por una “nueva vida” algo menos pública supieron en casi todo momento si las tres menores estaban bien o les pasaba algo pues ellas sí habían decidido por algo más público, pero desde ese último mensaje no se volvieron a hablar, por lo que la situación ahora era algo incómoda.

\- Bueno, ya estamos todas así que puedo empezar. - Comenzó a hablar Seungyeon.

\- Falta Yeeun. - Replicó Sorn. Elkie, como todas preferían llamar a Tingyan, asintió respaldando lo que dijo la tailandesa.

\- No está presente, pero Yeeun es lo suficientemente lista para saber de lo que vamos a hablar sin necesidad de esta aquí. - Contestó Seungyeon mirando hacia la pantalla que proyectaba todo.

\- ¿Te ha hackeado el smartwatch, verdad?

\- N-No vamos a hablar de esto. - Respondió y al instante todas supieron que la pregunta de la más mayor, era cierta. - Al grano mujeres, esto es importante. - Se centró y comenzó a explicar todo. - Este hombre de aquí es Kim Geonsu, ha robado 1.403 billones de wones y tiene planeado escapar del país. A parte de ello, tiene cargos anteriores, entre ellos el asesinato a del CEO de una empresa reconocida internacionalmente. Se dice que es parte de la mafia y por ello no se sabía nada de ello, pero digamos que Hyunggu no le ha quitado el ojo de encima por un buen rato.

\- ¿Y quieren que devolvamos el dinero a donde debería estar? - Preguntó Eunbin, mientras se terminaba de tomar el café que había pedido hace ya un rato.

\- Algo así. Se supone que tras acabar con eso estaríamos evitando que algo peor ocurra, como lo que tenían planeado, que es usar el dinero para financiar en Irán nuevas armas nucleares para destruir a todos los habitantes de la tierra con el simple uso de una de esas.

\- No entiendo porqué la gente es tan retorcida.

\- Se creen que es beneficio propio.

\- El siguiente movimiento de Geonsu es en dos días, aeropuerto de Incheon, las agentes Idle nos ayudarán a mantener a todos los civiles a raya, estamos hablando de 1.403 billones de wones, seguro que no irá solo.

Y con eso la reunión acabó, dejando a una Elkie molesta, pues parecía que Yeeun no tenía intención de aparecer, sabiendo que era un eslabón importante.

\- ¿Irás con ellas, verdad? - Dijo un hombre nada más Yeeun entró por la puerta. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pues no esperaba que él estuviera en su despacho. - ¿Nos vas a dejar?

\- No. No os voy a dejar, tan sólo me voy a ir por un tiempo y tú serás el CEO temporal. Eres el único en quien confío.

\- Eso no me alivia. Necesito que me prometas que vas a hacer todo lo posible para salir ilesa de eso, sabes lo que teníamos planeado, queremos cumplirlo y si te vas no sería capaz de volver a…

\- Jeno por favor, aquí no podemos hab-

\- He comprobado que ninguna cámara de seguridad esté conectada y no haya ningún micrófono que pueda grabarnos para que podamos hablar con seguridad, sino, no habría hablado de ello.

Ella suspiró, había llegado el momento en el que tenía que decir adiós al chico, sólo esperaba que ese no fuera el último adiós que se daban.

\- Sé que vas a ser un gran CEO. Todos te aman y eres el mejor para mantener las relaciones entre Industrias Chong y nosotros, conoces nuestros contactos y la empresa mejor que nadie, eres el indicado para esto. Si alguien te pregunta, di que me he enfermado.

El joven se acercó poco a poco a la chica, quedándose justo delante de ella, mientras hablaba con una voz serena.

\- Sabes que no se van a tragar por todo el tiempo que estés fuera que estás enferma. En algún momento empezarán a sospechar.

\- Pues improvisas, no creo que tarde más de una semana.

\- Por favor Yeeun, no vayas. Te necesito conmigo. - Y tras decir eso, ella se lanzó a sus labios para dejarle claro que por mucho que se lo pidiera la decisión ya estaba tomada, si podía salvar miles de vidas lo haría sin duda alguna. Él le siguió el beso, decepcionado pues ella en su momento se lo contó todo y le prometió no ir nunca más. Que iluso.

Alargaron un poco más el beso, sabiendo que los planes que tenían de montar una familia los dos juntos tenían un pie dentro del ataúd y otro fuera.

\- He hablado con seguridad, nos dan el permiso para controlar a todos los ciudadanos.

\- Recibido. - Soyeon, la agente al mando de Idle, comenzó a repartir a sus compañeras por parejas por todo el aeropuerto. Hizo una mueca al ver que no era suficiente. - Huitaek, necesito que nos ayudéis con esto.

Pentagon, como se llamaban los chicos de Huitaek también se desplazaron para mantener a salvo cuantas más vidas posibles.Y que decir, la empresa con los mejores espías de toda Corea, Cube, tenía cierto gusto por nombres variados y difíciles de percibir a la hora de detectar sus grupos.

\- CLC, Geonsu está entrando por la puerta del sur. - Dijo Hyunggu tras su centro de operaciones, en el que se encontraban cientos de pantallas proyectando la visión de las cámaras de seguridad.

Al oír aquello, las chicas comenzaron a ir al lugar donde habían acordado.

\- Pensaba que nos ibas a dar plantón. - Dijo Elkie mientras andaba junto a Yeeun.

\- Y yo pensaba que te acordabas que prometimos venir cueste lo que cueste, tenía que encargarme de algo antes de venir. - Respondió ella sonriendo ladinamente.

\- Pues espero que no se lo haya tomado mal.

\- Un poco sí, pero bueno...

Cuando ambas llegaron a sus puestos pudieron ver cómo Minnie y Yuqi les indicaron que habían evacuado a todos los ciudadanos por precaución y cómo Eunbin se encontraba en uno de los puestos en los que debería ir una azafata, haberse convertido en actriz le sirve para cosas como estas.

La silueta de varios hombres trajeados y de facciones típicas del oriente africano pudo ser vista, todos iban mirando muy atentamente a la poca fluidez que tenía el aeropuerto internacional del país. Detrás de ellos apareció un hombre, vestido con una camisa y unos vaqueros, arrastrando una maleta de mano.

Seunghee, quien se encontraba tras los puestos de facturación, pudo fijarse mejor en la cara de todos los hombres, los trajeados eran difíciles de identificar, pues todos llevaban gafas opacas, pero sí pudo fijarse en el hombre que destacaba entre ellos. Intentó disimular y lo consiguió, pues ninguno de ellos pareció percatarse. Cuando terminaron con los trámites se marcharon hasta el siguiente puesto.

\- Hay un problema, Geonsu no está ent-

La comunicación se cortó, pues Seunghee había sido despojada de su comunicador con un tirón y ahora este estaba destruido pues un hombre trajeado lo había pisado.

\- No somos tan tontos como para traerlo aquí directamente.

Eso fue lo último que Seunghee escuchó antes de ver cómo le colocaban un pañuelo en la boca y todo se volvía negro.

\- ¿Seunghee? Respondeme por favor. - Al no obtener respuesta tras varios llamados Seungyeon maldijo, sabía que la mayor había desarrollado un trauma tras la última misión que cumplieron juntas y por ello no quería venir, pero aun así, ella mantuvo la promesa que hicieron. Le debía una grande. - Eunbin, eres la siguiente, lleva cuidado, Yujin, Yeeun y Elkie están cerca por si necesitas refuerzos.

\- Entendido. - Dijo la menor de las siete.

A los cinco minutos Kwon pudo observar como los hombres se acercaban lentamente al puesto en el que ella se encontraba, seguridad. Le dio cierta incertidumbre, pues hacía ya varios años que no se encontraba en esta situación, no al menos en un lugar que no fuera el plató.

\- Por favor, dejen aquí cualquier cosa metálica que puedan llevar, relojes, anillos, collares, pendientes, cinturones… - Ellos le hicieron caso y fueron pasando uno a uno, hasta que la luz roja se iluminó. - Señor, necesito cachearle. Colóquese aquí con las manos estiradas. 

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

\- Elkie, necesito que vengas, un hombre se niega a que lo cachee.

A los minutos, llegó la hongkonesa, que miró a Eunbin, esta asintió, indicando que el dinero se encontraba donde lo predijeron.

\- Señor, es obligatorio que pase el control, o tendrá que quedarse aquí. - dijo Elkie mientras poco a poco iba cogiendo la maleta y se preparaba para llevársela.

\- Si yo me quedo, la maleta no se marcha a ningún sitio, señorita. - Dijo él señalando el objeto.

\- Tengo que llevarla, al pasar el control hemos visto algo sospechoso y hay que inspeccionarlo mejor en la central.

Poco a poco la chica se fue marchando, hasta que escuchó una pistola siendo desbloqueada. Miró a Eunbin, tocaba actuar.

Ambas se pusieron a resguardo tras un par de escritorios mientras sentían el impacto de las balas incrustándose en la madera de estos. Escucharon más disparos desde su derecha, pudiendo ver a Yujin intentando ayudarlas. Yujin desde su posición pudo ver cómo uno de ellos accionó un botón, para a los segundos volver a disparar hacia sus compañeras.

Mientras procesaba la situación, Yujin notó que Yeeun no había llegado.

Corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, necesitaba llegar rápidamente y comprobar que estaba bien, necesitaba ver que todo iba correcto. Poco a poco podía ver cómo se acercaba al lugar donde Seunghee había dado su última señal de vida, fue con cuidado pues no era seguro que el lugar estuviera totalmente despejado, se asomó desde la distancia, con la pistola en mano por si llegaba a ser necesaria.

Podía ver a un hombre manejando ordenadores y más aparatos electrónicos en los escritorios de la oficina, pero eso no fue lo que le asustó. Lo que le asustó fue el cuerpo de una azafata tendida en el suelo, sin dar señal alguna de vida.

Se acercó muy sigilosamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo una de las llaves más difíciles de escapar, consiguiendo inmovilizar al hombre por unos segundos, hasta que él le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y de esa manera soltara el agarre.

Salió de la oficina y se enfrentó al hombre, sabía que tenía su pistola en el bolsillo trasero de su muslo, pero prefería usar sus técnicas y guardarla por si la cosa se ponía fea.

Esquivaba los puños con grandes reflejos, y como podía intentaba encajar los suyos a su nariz, para conseguir desequilibrarlo. Lo consiguió, pero justo cuando se acercaba para dejarlo maniatado él le hizo una llave, siendo ella ahora la que se quedaba inmóvil.

Forcejeó, intentando ver si podía lograr salir del encierro, era complicado pero a la vez muy sencillo. Miró hacia los lados, consiguiendo distraerle, arremetió con fuerza su cabeza hacia la cara del hombre, rompiéndole la nariz en ello, y levantó su pie, para darle una patada en la entrepierna. Consiguió escaparse y atarlo a un panel de información. Tras ello, usó la corbata del hombre para amordazarlo y así guardara silencio 

Al comprobar que él ya no era peligroso suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia la oficina, tocaba comprobar a la azafata. Corrió, cojeando un poco pues aún le dolía el golpe en la espinilla, y entró al sitio para comprobar el estado de la mujer. Le dió la vuelta y vio que no tenía sangre por ningún lado, buena señal. Acercó su cabeza a la barbilla y pudo notar cómo le llegaba la respiración del cuerpo, estaba viva. Seunghee estaba viva.

Sacudió sus hombros mientras le daba suaves golpes en las mejillas, intentando despertar a la chica. Estuvo así durante otros cinco minutos, hasta que escuchó como la mayor tosía. Al ver que estaba totalmente bien, no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarla. Sentía que su mundo se caería sin ella.

Seunghee estaba algo desconcertada, pues lo último que recordaba era un hombre frente a ella y al pestañear estaba Sorn abrazándola como si fuese el fin del mundo. Era raro, pero más raro fue al notar cómo su uniforme de azafata era mojado por unas lágrimas, lágrimas de Sorn, pues la tailandesa estaba demasiado feliz.

\- Eh ya, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. ¿Vale? - La menor asintió, y la ayudó a levantarse, ambas miraron la oficina, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba haciendo el hombre ahí, entonces Seunghee vió en un portátil cierta información. - ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

\- Oh sí, ya te digo que sí.

Ambas comenzaron a desmantelar todo para llevarlo a donde estaba Hyunggu, cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió el suelo.

\- He encontrado a Geonsu. Está en el segundo hangar entrando por la zona este. - Dijo Hyunggu en cuanto tuvo mejor localizado al ladrón.

Seungyeon se apresuró, pues era la única que estaba esperando ya que Sorn acababa de marcharse. Vio un conjunto de carritos y un grupo de hombres de seguridad charlando. Cogió a uno de ellos y lo llevó hacia un carrito, le pidió que condujera hasta el hangar indicado y él aceptó. Tenía que ahorrar tiempo.

A los minutos ambos llegaron a la pista. Él fue por delante mientras ella daba la vuelta. No terminó de darla cuando oyó disparos muy cerca. Se asomó un poco y vio el cuerpo del guardia tirado en el suelo mientras de él brotaba sangre, sabía que eso era mala idea.

\- Ese no venía solo. Comprobad los alrededores, tiene que haber alguien cerca.

Seungyeon lo escuchó y rápidamente se escondió. Sacó un mini espejo de su bolsillo y lo usó para mirar hacia el hangar. Pudo observar cómo varios hombres trajeados salían de él, al haber menos personas se convenció de buscar a Geonsu, pues sería más fácil diferenciarlo.

\- Deberías observar tu alrededor mejor. - Notó cómo le quitaban el espejo y al segundo le daban un puñetazo en su pómulo derecho.

Escupió algo y miró al agresor, ahí estaba él.

Se abalanzó como pudo y forcejeó, él consiguió quedarse encima reteniéndola. Seungyeon pudo notar cómo el agarre del hombre era muy fuerte, tanto que le hacía daño en las muñecas. Lo que él no sabía era que de verdad no estaban solos.

Él notó cómo le agarraban y le separaban de Seungyeon, con un fuerte golpe lo pusieron de rodillas mientras llevaban sus manos a la espalda.

Seungyeon miró y le sonrió a Huitaek, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le colocó las esposas al hombre.

\- Kim Geonsu, quedas arrestado por robo, asesinato y ayuda al enemigo. Yo que tú me mantendría calladito hasta que tengas a alguien que intente salvarte de esta.

Alguien más se acercó y ayudó a Seungyeon a que se levantara. Era Yuqi, pero no eran los únicos que también habían venido, todo Pentagon y Idle también estaban ahí, todos habían ido a ayudar con los hombres que escoltaban a Geonsu. Lamentablemente no se podía hacer nada con la vida del segurata que se había ofrecido a traer a Seungyeon hasta el lugar.

Se sentía bien, las chicas tenían el dinero controlado y Geonsu estaba arrestado. Todo había acabado.

\- Seungyeon hay un último problema. - Ella se giró para poder hablar mejor con Hyunggu - Es Yeeun, no sabemos nada de ella desde que se marchó con Elkie y Yujin.

\- Eso no debería ser un problema, debe estar con las otras tres. - Él negó, pues ellas ya le avisaron de que Yeeun no estaba.

Seungyeon comenzó a pensar dónde podría estar Yeeun y al minuto pudo ver cómo ocurría una explosión en medio del aeropuerto.

Estaba desesperada porque algo sucediera, pero a la vez no, Elkie acababa de marcharse pues Eunbin la necesitaba y Yujin, quien estaba en el siguiente puesto al de Eunbin también fue para apoyarla, quedándose ella como un último refuerzo que pudieran necesitar.

Se encontraba mirando hacia la pared contraria, cerca de unos baños cuyas paredes tenían efecto espejo y resultaban perfectas para ver a través de ellas. Pudo escuchar disparos, por lo que se acercó un poco más hacia los baños, apretó un botón, posicionado en una pared, del que sacó un arma algo más potente que las pistolas de bolsillo que solían llevar. En nada sería su turno para entrar en acción.

Poco a poco se levantó para marcharse, pero oyó unos sollozos que provenían desde el baño de mujeres. Alarmada se adentró en ellos y uno a uno comprobó todos los cubículos, siendo el último el ocupado por una niña de no más de 6 años que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se acercó a ella, escondiendo la pistola y con un tono suave intentó relajarla.

\- Hola pequeña, ¿Qué te sucede?

La niña, de corto y oscuro cabello recogido en dos coletas laterales, alzó la mirada, el relajante tono que Yeeun usó consiguió que la niña se tranquilizara, aunque todavía se podía ver varios lagrimones bajar por sus pequeñas mejillas. Como pudo se frotó los ojos y se aferró a Yeeun.

\- Cuidado, no te vayas a hacer daño. - La niña se había colgado de su cuello, haciendo que Yeeun la tuviera que cargar con su mano izquierda. La mayor poco a poco se acercó a la puerta, los disparos habían cesado, esperaba que eso fuera buena señal. - Hyunggu, hay una niña en los baños cerca de Eunbin, ¿Tengo el camino despejado hasta la zona segura? - Tras unos segundos de espera volvió a llamar al chico, pero al ver que no había respuesta alguna se quitó su intercomunicador de la oreja y comprobó que este no tenía batería. Maldijo internamente, pues tenía que poner a salvo a la niña lo antes posible.

\- ¿Hay personas malas? - preguntó la niña aún con varias lágrimas, Yeeun notó el claro miedo que poseían esas palabras.

\- Sí, pero no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Confía en mí, ¿Vale?. - La niña asintió a su pregunta y Yeeun abrió la puerta para poder mirar mejor por ella. No veía a nadie. - Bien grandullona, es hora de que te subas a mi espalda y no te sueltes por nada en el mundo.

La niña se soltó y cuando la mayor se agachó se subió a su espalda, Yeeun la ajustó mejor y cogió la pistola que había dejado encima del lavabo. Apuntó hacia el frente y fue avanzando poco a poco, el camino no era muy largo, pero con una niña a sus espaldas y cero comunicación con Hyunggu no le proporcionaban nada de seguridad.

Comprobaba todos los pasillos antes de cruzar, a veces usaba granadas de humo que tenía en su bolsillo para avanzar aún más rápido. Poco a poco comenzó a ir más rápido pues sabía que eran zonas con poca probabilidad de que el enemigo estuviera ahí. Siguió avanzando, recordando a la niña lo bien que se estaba comportando. En uno de los pasillos pudo escuchar cómo algo se activaba, pensó que era una cámara de Hyunggu y siguió de largo.

Al girar a la izquierda en una intersección vió los grandes ventanales que daban al exterior, se acercó hasta ellos y cuando estaba fuera notó como la niña pequeña se bajaba de la espalda y corría hacia una mujer, su madre. Sonrió y se quedó mirando la escena, le gustaría ser madre un día de estos.

No duró mucho, pues tenía que volver para ayudar a las chicas, se despidió de la niña con la mano y volvió. Esta vez iba más relajada pues acababa de pasar por esos pasillos y sabía que no había peligro. Grave error.

Al fondo de uno de los pasillos pudo ver que unas puertas la habían encerrado completamente, se giró para dar la vuelta, pero cuando quiso avanzar no pudo, la otra salida también estaba completamente cerrada, corrió por otro pasillo que sí estaba abierto, poco a poco intentaba dirigirse hacia las chicas, mientras paneles iban cortando el pasillo conforme ella avanzaba.

Finalmente llegó a una sala cerca de la zona de embarque, esta era grande y calurosa, por lo que pensó en quitarse varias prendas. Antes de comenzar a hacerlo escuchó el tik tak de un reloj, y a partir de ahí una fuerte explosión inundaba tanto a la sala como a ella misma en llamas.

\- Lo sentimos mucho de verdad. No sabíamos que algo así iba a suceder, si lo hubiéramos sabido…

\- No Seungyeon, no es vuestra culpa. Tenía que haber evitado que fuera. Ahora la tendría conmigo, estaríamos juntos viendo una ridícula película de las que a ella le gustan mientras tomábamos algo en el sofá. Imagino que a vosotras os duele tanto la pérdida como a mí.

\- Pero a tí te duele aún más. Por algo esto, ¿No? - él miró la caja aterciopelada que ella le entregaba como podía, pues sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Desde el momento en el que supo la noticia fue lo único que hizo, llorar.

\- En dos días es la reserva que tenemos en el restaurante que tanto le gusta, las mejores vistas de Seúl, lo tenía todo preparado, pero ya no puedo pedirle matrimonio. - él notó como Seunghee le ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Cuando lo escuché supe que, por mucho que no lo quisiera, una de nosotras había caído. Y pensar que ha sido ella. - Dijo Sorn mientras miraba hacia la ciudad por los grandes ventanales de la oficina.

\- Pero así lo quería Yeeun - comentó Elkie -. Ya sabéis cómo es ella, los demás siempre van antes que uno mismo. Ha conseguido salvar millones de vidas.

Eunbin vino desde el otro lado del salón, con copas y una botella de vino en sus manos.

\- Sé que una muerte no es el mejor momento para celebrar algo, pero hay que hacerlo. Hemos salvado millones de vidas y nos lo merecemos. - Dijo mientras llenaba las siete copas que había. - Por Yeeun.

\- Por Yeeun.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero quiero que esta es mi primera obra que publico en ao3 y es un poco especial para mí. Segundo, 1.403 billones de wones es un billón de euros y unos 1.182 billones de dólares estadounidenses, los cambios son aproximados pues el valor de las monedas cambia diariamente pero para que os hagáis una idea de cuanto dinero robó Geonsu. Y finalmente, espero que os haya gustado pues es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo, y si es así que dejéis kudos que eso me anima.


End file.
